


Body of Knowledge

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anatomy lesson, Community: yuletide_smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Hakkai finds Gojyo trying to learn a little more about the human body, and gives him what ends up being an up close and personal lesson in human anatomy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepetiterik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/gifts).



> The original prompt was: "Gojyo/Hakkai - Hakkai gives Gojyo an anatomy lesson/sex ed, in detail with examples." 
> 
> This was the first fic I wrote for the 2016 Yuletide Smut Exchange. The prompt really grabbed me, and I'm so glad I got a chance to write it! Teacher Hakkai is my favorite Hakkai.
> 
> Thanks to Whymzycal for the beta!!

Hakkai preferred nights like this, the rare nights they could spend holed up in an inn rather than out in tents sleeping on ragged tundra and rough rocks. There was a communal bathhouse, a dinner buffet, and walls thicker than canvas. He had never known such simple things could seem like paradise! Even if he was bunked with Gojyo – and even that wasn't a burden – he knew this would be a night spent at rest, and those were coming fewer and further between the farther West they drove.  
  
As was proved when he entered the room with the laundry basket in hand, even a night at rest might not always be a night of peace, because Gojyo was already sprawled on the bed, boots still on, jacket thrown over the chair, a cigarette in his mouth and an empty beer can sitting on the side table on hand for an ashtray, a porn magazine open in his hands. Hakkai sighed and dropped the basket, and made a loud show of hanging Gojyo's jacket up, of putting an ashtray on the table beside him, and of untying Gojyo's boots. Gojyo kept his nose in his magazine, snickering into its spine, and Hakkai finally set the basket down on his bed, put his hands on his hips, and tried to look stern. “Really, Gojyo, is it so much to ask you resist indulging those urges while I'm in the room?”  
  
“I ain't indulgin' no _urges_ or whatever.” Gojyo turned the magazine so Hakkai could see: it was a magazine for men who sought to be intimate with other men. The image on the cover was a man posed provocatively, nude and censored only by a clever camera angle and straddled over the hips of a partner whose face was obscured, the angle of the image such that it appeared one was looking down one's own chest at one's own partner. Heat rose to Hakkai's face at the very thought of Gojyo being interested in such a thing, but Gojyo turned the magazine back to himself and flipped another page. “See, I've been seeing the way Sanzo's been lookin' at Goku, and I figure I'll give the baby monkey a good lesson or two on how to get it on with a dude just in case Saucy Grandpa there makes a move.”  
  
“Hmph.” It was hard for Hakkai not to laugh at the very notion, but he managed it. “I assure you, I'll happily give Goku a lesson if he should find himself attracted to men, but no matter what, I can promise that whatever you are learning in that rag will not assist Goku.” He took a seat on the other bed next to the basket, and Gojyo sat up and kicked off his boots, then twisted to face him.  
  
“What, you mean a gay porn magazine ain't gonna show a guy how to have sex with a dude?” He watched languidly as Hakkai began to fold the laundry.  
  
“No more so than a pornographic video teaches one the ins and outs of sex.” Hakkai strained to keep a blush from his cheeks, even as he folded Gojyo's boxer shorts into neat little triangles. “Videos, magazines, even erotic literature, all of these are designed for stimulation of one's own libido. There may be a certain amount of realism involved, but really, too often you see such media go directly from zero to primary external sexual organs and the preferred orifice.”  
  
Gojyo had failed to keep his cool, even as Hakkai moved onto his singlets. “Well, yeah, sure, you wanna play with the tits first, maybe kiss and suck on the neck, tease her with your fingers and stuff–”  
  
“Oh?” Hakkai realized he was failing to distract himself and put the basket and clothes aside. “And what would you do with a man?” Gojyo sucked his lips in, eyes wide, and Hakkai crossed one leg over the other. “That's what I thought.”  
  
“W-w – hey!”  
  
“Imagine that, my well-experienced friend not knowing his own body enough to turn another man on.”  
  
“Hey!” Gojyo crossed his arms. “I just ain't never done it before! I ain't into dudes! I told you, you were the first and last–”  
  
“ _Dude_ you'd ever take to bed, yes.” Hakkai found himself holding his breath. “But have you never been curious? You can just as easily stimulate yourself or know what to tell a partner to do for you. If you really wish to educate Goku, then, shall I say, teacher, teach thyself.”  
  
Hakkai expected Gojyo to drop the magazine and the subject and stop distracting him with even the vaguest juxtaposition of his prone figure with the erotic cover image, but instead, Gojyo lifted the magazine again, scrunched his nose, then threw the book down to the mat beside him. “Well, shit,” he muttered, then added louder, “You know everything. Think you can teach me?”  
  
Hakkai couldn't stop his cheeks from pinking. "Teach you?" He hoped he sounded incredulous rather than especially interested. After all, it was very hard to deny that his roommate/best friend/traveling companion was incredibly attractive. While he'd never be interested in sex with just anyone, sex with someone he cared about was an intoxicatingly tempting offer, and lingering on the thought of beautiful, sensual Gojyo made other things undeniably hard in a much more physical sense. For the sake of maintaining the "best friend" part of his definition of Gojyo, however, he brushed it off. "Of course, you know girls can't stand when a man is too forward, so I'm afraid you've already struck out."  
  
"Hey, this is me bein' curious." Gojyo swung his legs off the bed and sat upright, putting his face at Hakkai's eye level. "I ain't tryin' to be fresh, I legit want to know." He put his hand on Hakkai's knee. "If you seriously don't wanna, it's cool, but c'mon, Sensei, you were practically begging me to ask." He grinned, all crooked and roguish, and what little pathetic resistance Hakkai tried to put up crumbled down like a wall of sand against a strong, warm breeze.  
  
"If that's what you really want." Hakkai sighed and unfastened his sash, then went to his bag. He felt Gojyo watching him as he fished for a certain book he knew he had been carrying with him, but tried to ignore him. He switched his monocle for his reading glasses before returning to the bed. Gojyo was perched on the edge of his bed, sitting at rapt attention, as Hakkai settled and opened the book: an anatomy text from one of his correspondence courses. "This is the human body. I believe this diagram is that of a man."  
  
Gojyo immediately drooped. "Aw, man, really?"  
  
Hakkai patiently ignored his pout and took a pen from the bedside table. "Let's begin by detailing non-erogenous zones. These are the parts of the body you're most likely to forget." He marked a few places, circling the wrists, the shoulders, and the top of the head. “You can touch somewhere less obvious in order to excite your partner.” Gojyo did lean in, as if his curiosity had dragged him past his disappointment.  
  
"What, places like this?” And suddenly, Gojyo was tracing Hakkai's nipples through his tunic. Hakkai jumped a little as his body naturally reacted to Gojyo's touch, his pulse spiking, his nipples perking, but he laughed and shook his head.  
  
“No, no, those are certainly erogenous zones, even on a man!” Gojyo withdrew, and Hakkai wished he could tell him not to stop, but he merely sighed and smoothed his shirt down. "What I meant is, these are parts of a person that may be sensitive during foreplay." Hakkai turned the diagram so Gojyo could look at the places he did mean. Gojyo scratched his head.  
  
"Okay, shoulders, I get, you give someone a nice shoulder rub and that's a turn-on. But arms? Head?" He crossed his arms, then, from the sudden change in his expression, came to some sort of decision. "Show me. Like, on my body. I need examples." With that, he shucked his shirt and got to his feet, grinning and running his thumbs down his sides as he rested them on his hips. "I ain't ever been much for book-learning, y'know?"  
  
Hakkai blinked a few times, as if clearing his vision might at all change what Gojyo had said. "That will require me to touch you in a manner that may be viewed as erotic. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"I asked. I know what I'm getting into." Gojyo winked and ran his hand down Hakkai's shoulders. "So, uh, you like getting touched here?"  
  
Gojyo's palm was rough but warm, and Hakkai felt gooseflesh raise to chase it down his arm. "Er, well, if you like someone enough, any touch can excite." Hakkai nervously rubbed the skin, then took Gojyo's wrist into his hand. "More like this." He braced himself, then kissed the center of Gojyo's wrist. Gojyo didn't react, not outwardly, at least, even when Hakkai slowly pecked little kisses up to his elbow. However, when Hakkai let him go, he flexed his fingers and looked down at his arm. Hakkai took this as indication to explain. "Everyone has places they react to differently." He took Gojyo's other hand in his and raised it to the base of his skull. "If you tried to rub down my spine, you see--"  
  
Gojyo dragged his palm down Hakkai's back, his fingernails catching in the linen of his tunic and the mound of his palm under his thumb pressing into the groove. The hair on the back of Hakkai's neck rose, and he shivered a little. "Ooh."  
  
"Oh?" Gojyo grinned, intrigued, and Hakkai bashfully lifted his eyes to meet Gojyo's warm gaze.  
  
"Your hands feel so good there." He cleared his throat and dusted his back as Gojyo withdrew his hands, hoping Gojyo hadn't heard the raw desire that had slipped out there. "But, er, places like that, they can elicit interest just the same as the better known sexual organs and erogenous zones." He wrapped his hand around his inner elbow, squeezing his own pulse point and trying to calm his racing heart. Gojyo swallowed once but nodded.  
  
“So, uh, those are places like that for you, but d'you think I have anything like that?”  
  
Hakkai smiled knowingly at this, because he knew Gojyo nearly as well as he knew himself. “If I may.” He stepped in and threaded his fingers into Gojyo's hair. Gojyo's eyelids fell shut, eyelashes fluttering, and he exhaled slowly as Hakkai drew his fingers down through his locks like a comb, as careful and gentle as he could. “I've seen you let women tug on your hair sometimes, and you seem to enjoy it. I'm never nearly so rough with something this delicate.”  
  
Gojyo snorted and chuckled at the same time. “I dunno, I've seen you tearin' it up in a fight. I'd say a dude's spine can be kinda delicate, especially when you're involved.” Hakkai drew his fingers out through Gojyo's ends and smoothed his part back into place, and Gojyo tossed his hair over his shoulders and grinned. “But yeah, I can see what you mean.”  
  
His tone was husky, intimate, and very strangely quiet. Hakkai felt a little like he had just run his fingers through a tiger's mane. His pulse was picking up again, a little, and even the thought of touching Gojyo with meaning was starting to make him feel weak in the knees.  
  
Hakkai cleared his throat and picked up the book again. "Er, next, one must consider blood flow." He drew a line along the major veins and arteries on the diagram, naming them: "Axillary, ulnar, brachial, all of these are vital for transmitting life through the body, and just the same, they follow the paths of nerve endings through you." Gojyo squinted at the diagram, then gave him a quizzical look, an eyebrow quirked, an unspoken 'Really?' Hakkai shook his head and found himself smiling. "Let me show you." He turned Gojyo's arm over in his palm, then traced the blue vein visible through the thin skin. "The cephalic vein, here. I can feel your heart beating."  
  
He could. It was racing, though Gojyo kept on a cool, easy smile, and Hakkai raised Gojyo's wrist to his lips and kissed up the vein to his elbow, nibbling just a little where the elbow met the forearm, then turning his hand over to kiss each of his fingertips. Gojyo's arm faintly trembled under his hand, and Hakkai murmured, "There's a Western myth of the vena amoris, or a vein running from the ring finger to the heart." He sucked on the finger gently, and Gojyo made a strangled little noise, then asked, his voice wobbly:  
  
"Uh, a myth?"  
  
"It's not real." Hakkai slid his lips down to Gojyo's wrist again. "But anywhere you can feel the heartbeat is, if not an erogenous zone, sensitive." He straightened his back and ran his fingers up to his own neck. "Here, you see? Or would you like me to show you on yourself?"  
  
Gojyo nodded, and Hakkai started to reach for him, then hesitated. Something in him was stuttering, like the needle of a record skipping, something was off-key here, but he couldn't place it. He pushed through, however, to touch the major vein that ran the column of Gojyo's neck. "Very sensitive." He instinctively leaned in, his mouth a hair's breadth from the warm of Gojyo's skin, then glanced up and asked, "May I?"  
  
"Yeah." Gojyo nodded again. His eyes were wide and bright, his jaw a little slack, but Hakkai didn't dare dream for an instant that it was arousal. He was likely just reacting to stimuli, yes; after all, that was the point of this exercise, wasn't it?  
  
Hakkai tilted his head and fastened his mouth on the curve of the aortic artery, where he could feel Gojyo's heartbeat, and sucked hard. Hakkai felt Gojyo's skin shiver under him, but more, he felt the thrills running through himself. How many times had he imagined this very moment? The instant that Gojyo might have a change of heart, of mind, of sexuality, and see that the tender friendship they shared only obscured a fervent affection, like the sun blotted out by a cold but bright moon – he had dreamed of this. However, all he had was Gojyo's heartbeat under his tongue, and though he could suck and nibble at the warm, savory skin, Gojyo's heart wasn't something he could grab. He would just enjoy his body while he could.  
  
Gojyo, for his part, moaned when Hakkai released his neck, a sensuous noise if there ever was one, and Hakkai chuckled to himself as he licked the little bruise he'd left. “Oh, dear, I've left a mark. Dreadfully sorry.”  
  
“You ain't sorry.” Gojyo lifted his palm to his neck, smirking with warmth, mischief glowing from those crinkled eyes. “Shit, you gave me a hickey.” He didn't sound mad, and Hakkai took in the forming bruise with a smile.  
  
“Yes, but it did feel good, didn't it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gojyo huffed a short, rough little laugh.  
  
“Yes.” Hakkai nodded and laced his fingers. “You see the real appeal of a hickey now, rather than merely embarrassing a girl in the morning." Gojyo laughed, doubling over a little, and Hakkai tugged the front of his collar loose. The room seemed to have gotten much smaller and much warmer all of a sudden. “May I continue?”  
  
“Please.” Gojyo grinned, pushing his chest out just a little, as if to remind Hakkai of how very shirtless he already was. “What would you do next?”  
  
“Oh, there are so many ways to stimulate a man if you know his body.” Hakkai stepped in, tracing over the hickey again, then dragging his fingers down his collarbone and pectoral muscles. “Even light touches, caresses, once someone gets a little hot under the collar, anything from your lover can stimulate a reaction.” He traced Gojyo's nipples, and Gojyo gasped. Hakkai immediately withdrew his hands. “Oh, no, are you–”  
  
“M'fine.” Color had set bright in Gojyo's cheeks, but he grinned sheepishly, and his arm came up to cover his chest. “Don't you apologize, that felt way good.”  
  
Hakkai let out a nervous little laugh as Gojyo relaxed again and cautiously returned to teasing Gojyo's nipples, brushing the thin ring of areola around the pebbled little nub with his thumb. Gojyo leaned into the touch. “Yes, just like I said, isn't it? They can be sensitive, if less so than those of a woman.”  
  
“Did it feel good – ah–” His back arched a little when Hakkai flattened his thumbs on the nubs of his nipples, then ran his thumbs around the disks of his pectoral muscles – “When I touched you?”  
  
“I wasn't particularly aroused, but it did tingle a little.” Hakkai couldn't keep himself from smiling. “Once you've gotten aroused, you become much more sensitive. See?” He ran his hand down the small of Gojyo's back – Gojyo pressed his back into the touch – then raked his fingers around and over Gojyo's ribcage and ghosted it over his hip. Gojyo did shiver this time, looking a little unsettled and a lot flustered – imagine, Gojyo being less experienced here! – and Hakkai stepped in to cup his asscheek. “Even this flesh here, so thick with muscle–”  
 “Shit,” said Gojyo, shaking his head, his voice thick and husky, and adjusted his fly. Hakkai, too, realized that there was not nearly as much blood in his head as there was in his prick, and it was starting to hurt. Hakkai hesitated, but Gojyo tilted his eyes up and smirked at Hakkai. “Seems like you're dancing around a very important part of a man's anatomy. What're we gonna do with that? 'Cause I'm ready to tango if you are.”  
  
Hakkai stilled completely, because this couldn't be happening. “You don't mean that.”  
  
“What's that?” Gojyo cocked his head, but touched his fingertips to Hakkai's cheek. “C'mon, show me a little more.” He stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. “You need me to take these off for ya?”  
  
Hakkai sucked in a breath, then unbuttoned the fly of Gojyo's jeans and let him slide them down his lean, muscular legs. Gojyo kicked the rest of the way out of them, then stood with the backs of his legs against the bed, his shoulders back and his face warm and relaxed, but tension still quivered in his taut muscles. His erection was at full attention, too, thick and pushing at the seams of his boxer shorts. Hakkai swallowed twice, then got to his knees. “I-I'll show you more.” He worked Gojyo's length out of his boxer shorts, running his fingers along the shaft. “You're familiar with this apparatus, I'm certain.” He thumbed the head, then dragged his thumb down towards his pubic hair. “The glans, the shaft.” Gojyo bit his lower lip as Hakkai put his mouth close to the head and brought his thumb back up the vein, then stopped at the base of the bottom of the head, the little flap of flesh that separated the thick, branch-like shaft from the spongy tip. “The frenulum.” He flicked his thumb across it, and Gojyo writhed, then clenched his fists in the bedspread behind him.  
  
“Oh fuck! Oh shit!” He stomped his foot, and thrust into the circle of Hakkai's hand. Hakkai blinked through surprise, only to find the tip of Gojyo's dick a millimeter from his lower lip and the slit wet. Gojyo was staring down in disbelief. “Okay, tell me what that thing is and do that again, shit.”  
  
“It's the fre...” Hakkai's throat closed, and he shook his head. “We need to stop.”  
  
He tried to get up, but Gojyo put a palm on his shoulder. “Why?” He slid his fingers up to Hakkai's chin, lifting it with a gentle touch, and looked into Hakkai's face. His cheeks were as bright with color as if he were drunk, pupils dilated and barely focused, his grin wide and loaded with mischief like a wound spring. “Lemme guess, you don't want me to go off in your hair, yeah? You rather me put a sock on him or something?”  
  
“Gojyo, I'm a man, and we're...” He broke off, helpless to the affection in his tones, but forced out, “We're friends.”  
  
“Yeah, and you are being super friendly for a teacher.” Gojyo grinned a little wider and teased Hakkai's hair. Hakkai closed his eyes to the little thrill that gave him.  
  
“You don't...” He tried to shake Gojyo's hand off, repeating, “I'm a man, and--”  
  
“And the only one I've ever taken to bed.” Gojyo threaded his fingers through Hakkai's hair and tipped his head back. “Ain't nobody ever been able to make me feel like this. You're the only one who knows my body like this. We can talk about the hard stuff later. For now, I want you to show me more.” He bent over and kissed Hakkai between the eyes, his smile and lips warm. “Besides, you gotta test my progress, right, Sensei?”  
  
Everything Hakkai had tried to convince himself he couldn't have felt light-years closer with that single kiss, his doubts and concerns blotted out like distant stars obscured by streetlights, and that reassurance, that promised so much more. “Test your progress, is it?” He fixed his grip on Gojyo, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and just resting his thumb on the head. “Let me finish the lesson first.”  
  
Hakkai spread his knees to brace himself on the floor, rested one hand on Gojyo's hip to steady himself, then ran his hand up and down Gojyo's shaft, the skin like glossy satin wrapped tight around a dense column of muscle. “You are, of course, familiar with stimulating the shaft.” Gojyo made a strangled noise, followed by an “uh-huh,” and Hakkai continued to stroke him. “But the head is much more sensitive. It is analogous to the clitoris of a woman, containing approximately four-thousand nerve endings. As such, it is very easily stimulated and overstimulated.” He leaned in and sucked hard on the head, and Gojyo stomped his foot and swore. Hakkai licked his lips, then licked the glans, stabbing his tongue into the slit as he passed over it. Gojyo hissed, but loosened his grip in Hakkai's hair to stroke it. Hakkai reveled in the sensation, shutting his eyes as his vision went white for a moment, then worked his fist down to the base. “Here are these veins again – your heartbeat is so fast.”  
  
“You have no idea,” Gojyo breathed. Hakkai was certain he did, because his own heart was roaring like a steam engine in his breast, pumping heat into his belly where it gathered and coiled and built like an inferno.  
  
“I want to go further,” he whispered, and mouthed Gojyo's cockhead again. “Can I? Please?”  
  
“Anything.” Gojyo's fingers brushed down to the nape of Hakkai's neck, tickling and teasing the seam of his hairline. Chills ran down Hakkai's spine, and Hakkai slid his hand from where he'd gripped Gojyo's hip to tease at his asscrack, and when Gojyo didn't flinch, he nudged his finger in to tease the outside ring of muscle.  
  
“Even for a heterosexual man, the anus is an erogenous zone.” He tapped the pucker, and Gojyo's dick bounced. Gojyo swore softly, and Hakkai brought his finger back to his mouth to suck on it, then traced a few little lines up his perineum, then nudged the tip of the finger into the outer ring. Gojyo shuddered, but Hakkai massaged the muscle in little circles. Gojyo was still instinctively resisting. Hakkai wished he could have gotten him on his back, if only so he could have better access. Even better, if he'd been able to prepare, get some better lubricant, enjoy this more, but no, his lot was to teach. “Relax. I'm going to teach you about your hot spot.”  
  
“H-hot spot?” Tension hummed through Gojyo's voice and every muscle, through his legs and chest, but he took a few breaths as Hakkai continued the massage, then let Hakkai slide his finger in a little deeper.  
  
“Like the G-spot on a woman, a man has an internal stimulus spot. Specifically, the prostate gland.” Hakkai crooked his finger into Gojyo's inner walls, and Gojyo swallowed air, then groaned. Hakkai spoke a little louder as he flicked his finger over it. “The prostate gland is approximately the size of a walnut and located under the bladder, and can be stimulated through the inner anal wall. Massaging this spot during sexual play can result in intense orgasm.” He rubbed it a little harder, a little faster, setting a steady, drumming rhythm that matched Gojyo's pulse, then caressed the silky skin of his hip. Gojyo muttered stupidly, nonsense, straining for air. Hakkai traced the outside of the little bulb, whispering, “Right here,” and Gojyo swore and gripped Hakkai's shoulders, digging his fingers in.  
  
“Sensei, please!”  
  
Hakkai laughed, then closed his lips around Gojyo's dick and sucked and pressed in hard on Gojyo's prostate. Gojyo came with a roar, bucking into Hakkai's mouth, his inner muscles squeezing around Hakkai's finger. Hakkai's own libido spiked through him, and he knew if Gojyo would just touch him, somewhere, anywhere, he'd chase him down. Instead, he shut his eyes tight, swallowed down Gojyo's spend, and milked the prostate with his finger. A few gentle presses, and Gojyo unconsciously bucked into Hakkai's mouth again. Then, he pulled out, and Hakkai removed his finger and bowed his forehead to Gojyo's thigh.  
  
He hadn't given anything. He hadn't lost anything. Why, then, did he have this immense sense of bereavement?  
  
Perhaps, he thought ruefully, it was the cold, hard stone of knowledge settling into his memories that the lesson was over, and it likely wouldn't need repetition.  
  
Gojyo's knees buckled after a second, and he knelt on the floor, chest to chest with Hakkai. He slung his arms around Hakkai's shoulders to keep himself upright, then muttered a husky, “Hey.”  
  
Hakkai, surprised at the embrace, could only reply, “Yes?”  
  
“You forgot somethin'.” He lifted his chin, his eyes shining with lust and affection, then leaned in, cocking his head and sealing his lips over Hakkai's. He traced every contour of Hakkai's mouth with his tongue, then sucked and nipped at Hakkai's lower lip, pulling blood and fire through Hakkai with each movement of those sly, clever lips against his. “The mouth,” he muttered against Hakkai's lip, then sucked on it gently before whispering with lust threaded through every word, “is the most sensitive part of the body.” He kissed Hakkai again, and Hakkai thanked his stars he was already down on his knees because his legs were all but jelly under him. Gojyo chuckled huskily and kissed Hakkai's earlobe and added, “Even I knew that, Sensei.”  
  
“A-ah.” Hakkai couldn't bring himself to untangle his body from Gojyo's, instead slumping against his chest. “You'll have to make sure to tell Goku, too.”  
  
“Goku?” That seemed to rouse Gojyo from his languid post-coital bliss. “Shit, what's he got to do with this?”  
  
Confusion overrode the disappointment ebbing through him, and he met Gojyo's eyes. “You said ... You were teaching ...”  
  
“Sure, I said that.” Gojyo chuckled softly, and smothered the noise in Hakkai's neck. “But, uh, maybe I needed the lesson myself. After all, I took a guy to bed once.” He kissed Hakkai on the nose. “Turns out, I didn't have any idea how to make him happy 'til he showed me.”  
  
“Oh.” Hakkai felt his foundation shake, and covered his mouth with his hands. He could hardly believe it, and yet there it was. Gojyo, meanwhile, moved to gently work at the pins on Hakkai's tunic. “Oh, Gojyo – no.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Hakkai turned and rubbed his nose against Gojyo's. “I think you may need a few more lessons before the test.” He dared kiss Gojyo on the lips for himself, a gentle touch, then another, deeper, and Gojyo accepted the first and returned the second. “Perhaps you can enlighten me: why haven't you said anything until now?”  
  
“You don't know, smartypants?” Gojyo eased his chin into the crook of Hakkai's neck and shoulder. "You know more about me than I know about myself." He threaded his fingers into Hakkai's hair, grinning with surprising confidence for someone still boneless in the wake of orgasm. "See, the way I figure, it's always been there, I just didn't know what it was or what to do about it. And it turns out, I wanna get to know you better. What say we go for lesson number two, Sensei?" He gave Hakkai's hair a gentle tug, and Hakkai rose to his feet, only to fall onto Gojyo's chest and straddle his waist.  
  
"Very well then." He was sure he didn't have a lesson plan for this, but he could improvise. He pushed the anatomy book back and away and ground his hips – and his newly enthused length, barely restrained by his pants – against Gojyo. "Perhaps while you recover from the first lesson, we can make this lesson about finding all of my non-erogenous zones."  
  
It would be a learning experience, certainly, but Hakkai got the feeling he would soon come to love nights like this.


End file.
